The King's Guard
by misspoptart
Summary: Mischievous Tauriel finds her role as Captain of the Guard changing rapidly as she gets swept up in the personal life of Thranduil the King and his son's obsessive behavior. As if guarding the realm wasn't difficult enough...
1. Chapter 1 - The Queen

**Author's Note: Hi all! This is just my second fic, so go easy on me. J That said, I welcome your constructive criticism, especially if you find anything unclear or strangely worded. If you're interested please leave a review! Not sure quite where this is going yet but I have a few good ideas.**

**Chapter 1 – The Queen**

Tauriel was agitated.

Something was afoot. Every sound - every creepy little sound - was disturbing her that night. Just as she thought she could fall asleep, she would jump up out of bed, startled by the sound of rustling leaves. _Could it be the spiders? Are they here already?_

When the Elvenking first chose her – Tauriel, a lowly Silvan elf – to be the Captain of the Guard, she had felt honored, beloved, treasured, important. Now, she felt tired, hopeless, and beaten down by the darkness she perceived, closing in around them. She lit a lantern and sat up in bed, hugging her knees and staring into the flame. This was pure agitation, and the fact that she was experiencing it made her feel so, so sorry for herself.

She decided to get up and go for a walk around the King's grounds. She was about to leave her room when she noticed her bow and arrow in the firelight. _Just in case, _she thought to herself, before snatching them up and heading out the door.

With unheard footsteps and unseen movements, she approached the palace gates, where two guards stood on watch. A mischievous plan began to brew in her mind. Yes, she'd creep up silently behind them and scare them. The guards had, after all, teased _her_ as a child.

A pool of moonlight collected on the bridge leading out from the main gate, casting shadows on the guards. Only their dark silhouettes were visible, standing to the attention of the many dangers beyond the palace borders and into the forest.

Just as she was aiming her arrow – targeting a point slightly above the head of the left guard – the guards moved to face each other, and one began opening the gate.

Shocked, Tauriel jumped back into the shadows, hiding behind a pillar. She was immediately very curious as to who would be returning home at this hour. Legolas, she knew, was sleeping. She had walked past his room not moments before, and her keen sense of hearing picked up even the slightest breath.

Now there was only the sound of heavy footsteps. Someone was approaching the gate. By the formality of it all, it didn't take long for Tauriel to deduce that it was the King. She heard no words exchanged. He merely walked in, on foot. Tauriel imagined him nod silently, as if acknowledging that the guards were also in on the secret. _What does he have to hide, _she wondered. Tauriel, still in her mischievous mood, decided it couldn't hurt to make her presence known. She strategically placed herself in the hallway she knew he'd use to reach his private chamber. She would pretend she had been patrolling the halls, which was a likely story; after all, she had her bow and arrow by her side.

"Good evening, Tauriel," the King said politely. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My King," she said, with her head bowed. "I heard strange noises afoot. It struck me to ensure that the prince and King were safe."

"Ah," he said, almost sarcastically. "And are they?"

"The prince is accounted for, but the King was not in his bedchamber. Nonetheless, there seems to be nothing to worry about this night. Only the sound of falling leaves, as autumn descends on our realm."

An awkward silence fell between them. He looked at her inquisitively, waiting for a confession that never came. "Well then, Captain, good night," said the King, as he bowed his head ever so slightly. He proceeded to walk past Taurial, showing no interest. She knew he knew that she had no reason to be there.

Without hesitating, she continued in the opposite direction, heading back to the guards. She had to find out what the King was up to. After all, his security – and that of Prince Legolas – depended on her.

"Guards," she said sternly. Disciplined, they turned to face her, raising their arms to their chests and letting them fall gracefully. "As your Captain, I expect you will have no serious doubts about telling me why the King was out alone tonight," she ventured. "I have no interest in his personal matters, but know that it is not safe. Did he mention what it was that compelled him to wander out alone?"

"Captain," the younger guard, Galion, said, shifting his gaze downward nervously. "We are only guards. The King would not divulge such—"

"Do you or do you _not _know?" Tauriel asked firmly.

"Alas, my lady," the older guard whispered, as if the walls were listening. "Are you not aware of this night's importance to the King?"

Tauriel, with eyebrows raised, turned to look at Galion, and then back at the elder guard, Feren. "I am not," she said. "Enlighten me."

"At this very hour, many years ago, the King's wife passed on," Galion said softly. "I advise you not to dwell on the subject."

Tauriel spent the remaining hours of the night dwelling on the subject. Yes, she was new to the King's inner circle. Yes, she had only been Captain of the Guard for a few seasons, and yes, she had never spoken to the King about private matters. Yes, she also admitted to herself, she had been born centuries after the Queen died. But how did she miss this?

"I am so foolish," she mumbled to herself, lying awake in bed.

"Yes, you are," said a voice at the door, with a hint of laughter.

"Legolas," Tauriel said, relieved. They had once been best friends; Legolas, son of the King, never really acted like a price as a child, and the two played together for many summers outdoors, or many long hours indoors in the winter. As they grew older, however, they also grew apart – Legolas now bore the weight of his father's often scornful approach to parenting and the death of his mother on his shoulders, and the responsibilities of adulthood had changed him. Nevertheless, Tauriel fought by his side in many battles, and it was he who had recommended her for the position when the previous Captain was slain. She rose to the challenge and in past years, had tried to narrow the gap that had separated them.

"You should try knocking next time."

"I noticed light spilling out from your room. I was worried."

"Come in," Tauriel said, softening her tone. He was like a brother to her.

"So, what troubles you, Tauriel?"

She decided to tell the truth – well, half of it. "Your father, actually. I awoke upon hearing strange noises in the wood; when I went to the gate to check on our guards, your father was just returning. He seemed weary," she explained.

"I see," Legolas said. "It must be…"

"Because…"

"Your mother—"

"My mother—"

They fell silent. "I am sorry, Legolas."

"Do not be," he replied. "I did not know her."

"You never talked about her. It never occurred to me to wonder," she said, hesitating. "Has the King ever spoken to you of her?"

"What I know of her comes to me from literature. As a child, I used to try and listen for any information I could grasp, especially when Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond came to pay respects. There was never anything..."

"Then there must have been no words worthy enough to describe her."


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Encounters

**Author's Note: Thanks for the early follows and reviews! There is definitely more to come. I feel responsible for filling the Tauriel/Thranduil gap. I can't believe there is not a single story on fanfiction featuring this very interesting pairing! Enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 – Strange Encounters**

The following day Thranduil sent for his son. "A strange thing occurred last night," the King began. "Am I to understand that Tauriel patrols the halls at every hour?"

"I should think not, father," he replied. Legolas eyed him cautiously; unsure of what exactly he was referring to. After all, Legolas had been with Tauriel – in her private chamber – the previous evening. Had the King somehow found out?

"I met with her upon my return home last night," Thranduil said flatly. "It was most unusual." The King gazed off into the distance, resting his chin upon one hand. Without warning, his glance shot back at his son, eager for an explanation.

"I believe she considers it her duty to protect the palace," Legolas theorized, pretending not to know what had actually happened. "Her apparent over-attentiveness is only a reflection of her ability to sense something strange. You went out last night, and she must have found it odd."

"Indeed. I suppose I underestimated her. However, I am not sure whether that makes us safer or more vulnerable," the King deliberated.

Sat atop his wooden throne, the King looked magnificent; Legolas felt both pride and fear to be his son. Changing the subject, the King asked: "What news of the forest?"

"Spiders, father. Many of them."

"Still? They persevere in ways I have not known them to. We were once at peace with the spiders living here, but now… You must eradicate them, Legolas. Go with Tauriel and ensure that no spiders come within a hundred leagues of the palace gates. Go at once," the King said firmly.

"Yes, father."

"I expect you back by nightfall," the King said, smiling. "And please come back in one piece."

Legolas returned the smile, feeling his father's love. Thranduil was stern, no doubt, but he had a warm soul and his heart was open toward those who would seek it.

* * *

Tauriel and Legolas ran swiftly through the wood, hot on the trail of spiders. They had already slain a few stragglers, and tracked the main group northward. The tracks began to branch out in various directions; it became clear that the spiders had found something to eat.

The two elves did not say much; there was a silent understanding of being focused and determined. Both were passionate and talented warriors. Tauriel, the more outspoken of the pair, was the first to start a conversation.

"There were dwarves here," she said.

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"The smell. Can't you smell it?"

Legolas pointed his nose in the air. "Everything smells bad in this wood."

"I did not say it was a bad smell, Legolas. Merely… a dwarf smell."

Legolas snorted.

"It is the smell of food no elf would eat," Tauriel continued, confident that she was on to something.

"Now that you mention it," Legolas said, with an optimistic tone of voice, "There is something in the air."

In a flash, branches began rustling and spiders screeching; everything happened so fast. Tauriel grabbed Legolas by the arm and pulled him up into the trees. Spiders raced below them. It was mayhem, but nothing they couldn't handle. "Let's do this," Tauriel said. Legolas smiled at her and began firing arrows. Tauriel launched herself from branch to branch, killing as many spiders as she could.

Her skill with a dagger and a bow was unmatched. Legolas looked on in amazement. It had been a while since they had a proper fight; Tauriel looked better than ever as she cut through the enemy with finesse. Something came over him then; he realized he was no longer fighting for his father. He was fighting for her.

"Tauriel!" he shouted. "There are too many of them!"

"There are only a few," she replied, killing one, two, three more. "Quick, behind you!"

Legolas spun around to stab a spider in the eyes and slice its leg. It retreated, and the horde began to edge away, hissing. Legolas stood there, out of breath, watching them run back into the wood. "We have to tell my father," he said finally.

"We need more archers," Tauriel replied. "And now we know there is something else out there."

"Dwarves," Legolas said coldly. "Many dwarves."

Tauriel inspected the ground, looking for clues. "There could be ten or fifteen, I'd say. What would your father have us do?"

"Capture them, no doubt," Legolas said.

* * *

On the way back to the King's palace, Legolas walked slightly behind Tauriel. He was admiring her slender figure and cascading hair. Her positive energy radiated outward and drew him closer to her.

"Tauriel," he said softly. "You are walking much too fast."

She said abrasively, "Your father is waiting."

"Let us not worry about him. Let us enjoy the afternoon sun and relish in the beauty of this place, now that we are far from danger."

Tauriel seemed unmoved. "I see nothing beautiful about a world on the edge of darkness."

"Must you be so dramatic?"

She stopped, and turned to face him. "Yes, I must."

"You are very beautiful after a fight."

She blushed. Where was this attitude coming from? Legolas was completely surprising her, and she did not know how to react. So, she did not react.

They approached the palace gates in silence. Tauriel, headstrong and goal-oriented, intended to go straight to the throne hall and report the day's discoveries. Legolas, on the other hand, had other ideas.

He passed her on the bridge, putting a hand on her shoulder. She continued to walk, forcing Legolas to walk backwards. "Tauriel, spend some time with me."

Tauriel was conflicted. On the one hand, his playfulness was a welcome change of pace. She has spent too many hours lamenting over his new seriousness. On the other hand, as Captain of the Guard, she now felt that her first responsibility was to the King; not the son. Forming a stronger bond with Legolas was important to her, but what was his point, now? They had no time to relax and spend leisurely hours in the beautiful palace gardens. Was that what he wanted?

"We can spend time together once the spiders are dead and the dwarves are captured," she said simply. "Let me pass, Legolas."

Defeated, Legolas let his arm fall to his side, and Tauriel entered the palace.

* * *

"Dwarves, you say," Thranduil said doubtfully.

Tauriel stood clutching her bow. "Yes, my lord. Maybe fifteen of them."

"I do not know why dwarves – 15 dwarves, no less – would be passing through Mirkwood," Thranduil said. "Are you sure they were not the tracks of orcs, goblins, or some other foul lot?"

"Absolutely, my lord. They carried edible food."

"Edible!" Legolas blurted out. "Dwarf food is hardly edible."

"My son," Thranduil said, pausing. "Has a point."

"Still, my King," Tauriel insisted. "I am certain they are dwarves. If we could only have more archers, we can finish off the spiders and capture the trespassers easily."

"I will give you more archers," Thranduil said. "However, there is a feast soon. I trust you have not forgotten, Legolas – your presence is required. Do what you must do to protect our borders, and bring the dwarves here if you must. Make haste!"

Legolas bowed again, and left the throne hall. He expected Tauriel to follow, but she did not. As he was about to leave the hall, he heard the King speak. He waited just outside the doorway, listening.

"Tauriel, your attention to detail is commendable."

"Thank you," she replied. "I do what I can to help."

He admired her sincerity. "You can be sure that such skill does not go unrecognized in this Kingdom."

"Yes, my lord."

"Rest well tonight. You will need your strength for the trials of tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." She smiled.

Thranduil spontaneously felt very amused by her. "Do you say 'yes, my lord' to everything?"

"Yes, my lord."

He laughed. This redheaded Silvan elf girl – he had seen her grow from a small, unruly child into a beautifully poised and distinguished beauty. But suddenly he felt that he barely knew her.

"Dine with me tonight," the King ordered, suddenly and breathlessly.

"Yes, my lord."

Hiding his anger, Legolas disappeared down to his private chamber.


	3. Chapter 3 - The King

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short due to its exposition-y nature but hang in there. We'll get to the good stuff. Btw, someone asked if this is to be a love triangle fic? Well, I hadn't intended it to be (it's largely just Tauriel x Thranduil) but by his nature Legolas will be a bit jelly about that. Stay tuned & thanks again for the encouragement!**

**Chapter 3 – The King**

Tauriel had always been one for breaking the rules, but this was truly unprecedented. Yes, people had been shocked when it was revealed that a female elf would be taking over as Captain for the first time; and she herself certainly felt special to be leading such capable archers and take orders from no one – not even Legolas.

But now, as she donned evening wear for a dinner with King Thranduil, she truly felt as though she was above and beyond her old self. Her handmaiden, Amarie, bustled about her room. Tauriel was never one for the fancy or refined, and she was depending on Amarie to choose the appropriate clothing and help her achieve the poise she needed to survive the night.

She followed her handmaiden through passageway after passageway, finally reaching a pair of large doors cracked open. Dim light emanated from the room, and the smell of savory food filled her nostrils. The door opened.

In her mind, she began to list what she knew about the King; he loved to drink, he loved to eat fine foods, he loved merrymaking. He was serious, but warm-hearted and charitable, although the latter quality was rarely evident. He was, as far as she knew, a legendary warrior, who had triumphed when many others had fallen. Tauriel wondered briefly which of these subjects the King would most want to talk about.

"Good evening, Tauriel," the King said. He extended an arm, indicating which seat she'd take. "Have you been in this hall before?"

"No, my lord," Tauriel said, admiring its décor and the atmosphere of somewhere safe and homely. It was royal, but furnished so sparingly that it felt more intimate. A great oak table, a dozen chairs, and a candle chandelier were the most remarkable pieces in the room. The ceilings were high enough to make her feel luxurious. "It is quite lovely."

"This is the dining hall for the realm's most distinguished guests. Tonight, you are one of them," he said. "Please, be seated."

He took the larger chair adjacent to hers. "In light of the fact that there is a feast of starlight tomorrow evening, this dinner will be a bit plainer. I hope you can appreciate simplicity," the Elvenking said.

Two elves entered the room with several dishes. There was roasted pheasant as a main dish, a delicious autumn vegetable soup, and of course, salad. Tauriel wasn't sure where to start, so she waited for the King to serve. Time passed slowly, and Tauriel tried not to be obviously nervous.

"So," the King said, pouring her a glass of wine. "Tauriel has grown up." His wine sloshed into the glass so effortlessly it was almost as if by magic. He lifted it. "Here's to you, then. I never properly congratulated you on becoming Captain of the Guard, and you have shown yourself to be far more capable than I could have hoped for. You rival even my son's archery skills, and you seem to be far more determined than he is."

Their glasses touched.

Tauriel blushed. "Your son is very brave, my lord!" she said, almost shouting. She took a sip of the win quickly and practically threw it back down on the table. Thranduil was taken aback by the outburst.

"Yes, he is brave. But you have an unpredictable quality about you. If I am correct in my hypothesis, age plays a large factor. You are one of the youngest elves in Mirkwood, as you know. I think no less of you for that," the King explained. "In fact, if nothing else, your youth makes me think more highly of you. Enjoy that youth, Tauriel. Mine was taken from me when my wife perished."

"My lord –"

"It is not necessary to be formal now," Thranduil said frankly, cutting meat from a bone. He forked the meat rather forcefully, and stared into the candlelight as he put it in his mouth and chewed it. "Especially on this point. We have both lost our loved ones to the Enemy."

"I—"

"And that Enemy is growing once again. Tauriel, I need you to be the protector of my people – my only son. I need you to drive off the spiders. I need to depend on you to keep a close watch on our lands. And most of all—"

He fell silent. Tauriel looked at him wide-eyed, terrified, sipping on her wine.

"—I need you to need me."

"My King," Tauriel began suddenly. "I have always needed you. I was the little girl left orphaned after an orc raid. I was the elfling who you allowed to train in battle alongside your son. You were my guardian. You were my savior. You are our King."

Thranduil closed and opened his eyes slowly, as if in disbelief. "I know. Such things should inspire one's people to fight and die for you."

"I would give my life for you and Legolas."

Thranduil's eyes widened in fear. "Lately I have seen the shadow; I have seen a world in which I am no longer needed. We – the elves – are no longer needed. But you, Tauriel – my finest archer, my most able guard, the brightest star of the Woodland Realm – you give me hope," he confessed, with the back of his fingers caressing her cheek.

She tried to force a smile. All that came out was a tear.


	4. Chapter 4 - Father & Son

**Author's note: I feel like the story is finally starting to take shape and I'm starting to get a clearer picture of the key developments coming up. :) Coincidentally it has also caught up with the first event in the movie. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Father & Son**

Tauriel sprinted, struggling to keep pace with Legolas. Having heard the sound of spiders ready to feed, the two elves knew they had to make haste to meet the dwarves alive.

"You are slow today," Legolas said, teasing her. "Is something on your mind?" He launched himself up a tree, suddenly, and began springing from branch to branch.

"Yes, actually!" Tauriel shouted from below, running on the ground as Legolas flew from tree to tree. "I had the most interesting conversation with your father last night!"

Legolas seemed to ignore her. She thought she had lost sight of him when he suddenly fell from the trees in front of her, stopping her completely. "I know," he said darkly. "He has taken a particular interest in you as of late, hasn't he?"

Tauriel furrowed her brow. "It has nothing to do with me," she said. "He is only worried for himself and his people. And you."

"I guess one must enjoy a private meal with him to fully understand that concept," Legolas mocked.

Tauriel looked confused. Legolas seemed to be expressing feelings of jealousy, and it made no sense to her. She was a lowly Silvan elf – she had said it so many times, it sounded truer every time she thought about it – and even if Legolas had wanted her, it could never be. Why be jealous of his own father when the facts of social class already set the rules?

"Some conversations are better had in private," she stated calmly, remembering that both she and Thranduil had been though the loss of a loved one. That was their common ground. Legolas was only weeks old when his mother died, and he couldn't understand that loss. She suddenly felt very distant from him. Had he no regard for her feelings?

The thought had barely entered her mind when a sudden scream and the sound of dwarves in trouble echoed through the wood. Tauriel jumped up without thinking, and Legolas followed. In a matter of moments they tumbled out of the brush and came to the aid of the 13 dwarves, who were closer than they'd imagined. Tauriel called upon the army of archers the King had granted her, waiting nearby. In no time, the elves had taken care of the spiders and encircled the dwarves easily.

It wasn't the first time Tauriel had seen dwarves – but this group was so mismatched she could hardly believe it. Young, old, blond, grey-haired, of different skin tones and dispositions – it was not a normal bunch. What was the occasion?

As the king's diplomatic representative, Legolas took control of the situation before Tauriel could ask any questions. After uncovering no useful information, Tauriel and Legolas shared a knowing glance and began marching the dwarves back to the palace.

* * *

Thranduil stood in front of the throne, turned slightly and looking upward. He thought about the events of past days and how recent events were beginning to try his patience; he was very averse to company, much less dwarves. He was no Elrond of Rivendell; the Elvenking despised guests - especially unwelcome ones. He began to pace, wondering how long it would be before Legolas came in with details about his new captives.

In time, Legolas arrived in the throne room with an eager demeanor. It was the first time he'd had a private audience with his father for many days. "Father, you will be pleased to hear that we drove the spiders off and captured the dwarves," Legolas said, beaming with pride.

"How many?" the King asked placidly.

"13, father."

"What is their purpose?"

"They did not specify."

"Did you _ask_?" the King jeered.

"Yes, sire. They refused to give any information about their business." Legolas frowned slightly, feeling hurt that his father opted to focus on what he was not able to do rather than the impressive speed at which they escorted the captives to him. He decided to change the subject to something he knew the King loved talking about. "Tauriel was very brave today, father."

"Was she?" the King asked, his interest piqued.

"She led the charge and killed many spiders. I also saw her save the life of one of our would-be captives. Without her, we would have lost one, maybe more. We may even have lost one of our own without her sound judgment and swift bow to protect us." He paused, preparing to speak carefully and deliberately. "Tauriel never fails to show her courage and protect those around her, father. I trust her completely."

"You wish to marry her."

Legolas was silent. Was he so obvious that his father could understand his every desire and aspiration? There was no hiding from the Elvenking, that much was true, but Legolas thought he had disguised his feelings well. He chose not to respond, and only waited as the King's expression softened.

"My son. My only son. Deeply have I looked into your future, and deeper still have I dwelled on the history and legacy of the House of Oropher," Thranduil began. "My instinct tells me that you are not destined to marry."

The words stuck Legolas like an arrow, but he poured all of his energy into maintaining an outwardly controlled appearance.

"But there is more beyond this future I foresee for you, Legolas," he continued, almost whispering, "because I refuse to see your feelings for a wife torment you as mine have. I refuse to grant you the privilege of marriage, knowing that it will also be a punishment you do not deserve."

"Father, I trust your word above all else," he said, if for no reason other than to invite the King to divulge more of his mind.

"Then heed my advice; take as many lovers as your heart desires. Fall in love as you will and relish in those moments. But take no wife and bear no offspring. This is your path." The King walked to his throne and sat down gracefully. He had stalled as long as possible in expressing this request to his son, but the words spilled so effortlessly when Tauriel came to mind. Yes, he wanted to protect Legolas from the grief a wife can cause, but in that moment, he realized his true intention was to protect Tauriel from a life not suited to her spirit or ability.

"You are dismissed, Legolas. I will see you at the feast this evening," the King spoke softly, bringing a hand to his forehead. Legolas turned to go. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, father?"

"Tell the guards to send Tauriel in."


	5. Chapter 5 - An Audience

**Author's Note:** **Again a huge thank-you to followers and reviewers, it's really encouraging. While I love the positive feedback, negative or critical responses are also very welcome. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5 – An Audience**

As Captain of the Guard, Tauriel was commissioned with overseeing the imprisonment of the dwarves. They were to be locked up until the King saw fit to question the self-proclaimed leader of the troupe, who called himself Thorin. In the few minutes that had passed since they had arrived, Tauriel had barely gotten a glimpse of the dwarves. She was intrigued by them, and wondered if any of them shared the same sentiment.

The guards brushed by her, hauling Thorin into a cell. The dwarves began talking among themselves. Tauriel deduced that it hadn't gone well in the throne room for the dwarf leader.

Legolas was not far behind. He approached her, expressionless. "The King has requested your presence, Captain."

"See to it that these dwarves do not escape in the meantime," she said jokingly. Legolas folded his arms and leaned against the rock wall of the dungeon. He did not seem amused.

Shrugging it off, Tauriel took her leave, allowing a nearby guard to escort her to the King. They took a route relatively unknown to her, leading downstairs to a less luxurious wing of the palace, where most likely an early evening wine would be served. Before entering, she began to feel a slight hesitation – was she about to have another emotionally charged conversation with the King?

Contrary to her expectations, the Elvenking began the conversation in a professional fashion. "It appears my son failed to discover what the dwarves are hiding. I too have not succeeded in extracting and information from their leader - where they are going, whether or not they are working for someone else – but perhaps, Tauriel, you can solve this mystery." He poured two glasses of wine.

"I am sorry, my King. I don't understand."

"You have a distinct advantage," Thranduil explained. "You are female, and beautiful at that. Can you discover why they are here?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"My apologies, but I do not think it wise to speak openly with one of them," she said, uncertain. Thranduil sipped his wine and handed her a glass.

As he passed it to her, the King smiled somewhat sarcastically. "I am sure you can handle it. Make it your mission. And do not let Legolas interfere. I am asking you – in secret – to find out as much as you can about the intentions of these dwarves."

She took a sip of her wine. "I will try, my lord."

"In other news," Thranduil said, changing the topic abruptly, "Legolas has become very fond of you."

She pretended to be surprised. "I assure you, my lord, he thinks of me only as a Captain of the Guard."

"Good. Do not give him hope, where there is none," the King said sternly. "You are mine, are you not?"

She wasn't sure if she had imagined the second half of that sentence, so she pretended not to hear it. The King approached her, placing his glass of wine on a table nearby. His robes were nothing less than elegant as he moved across the room. He cupped her face with one hand, and placed the other behind her head. She tried to speak, but nothing came out except a small sound.

They stayed like that for a moment. His stare softened, and she saw love and warmth in his eyes. "Tauriel," he leaned in, whispering into her ear. "You said you would do anything for me."

She closed her eyes slowly, and as they stood there – breathing the same air, occupying the same space – she suddenly understood that it was all real: the King's desire for her, Legolas' jealousy, and the open wounds of grief in their hearts. Her walls began to crumble, the lines began to blur, and the world melted around them. They began to kiss.

"Do this, then," Thranduil's words came out in short bursts, barely fitting in the space between them. "Do this for me now."

* * *

Unlike other races of Middle Earth, elves had the uncanny ability to make love for hours without even short breaks; they could even continue for days in some cases. Immortality had naturally decreased their drive for sexual contact, but when it was needed, both parties were often making up for centuries of restraint.

Tauriel looked at her hand, fingers intertwined with his, understanding herself as an extension of him. Her other hand was wandering along his side, down from his hips to his knees and inner things – parts of him she had never dreamed of touching. His tongue followed her jaw line to her ear and down the back of her neck. She couldn't keep track of all the ways he was touching her, she could only arch her back and hope it would continue on for hours.

Thranduil glanced at the floor behind them, where their robes were cast hastily on the floor, and he felt so aware of himself for the first time in many years; he felt every inch of his body crave her and that lust confirmed he was alive. Her breathing indicated that she needed him more than ever; he knew he needed her just as much.

For them, however, time was short. It was the urgency that kept him going; knowing that upstairs, a party was beginning. Down here, however, Tauriel and Thranduil were walking among stars, experiencing levels of joy that were at once familiar and fresh.

Picking her up and carefully placing her down once more, Tauriel felt the time passing in slow motion. His bare body sheltered and warmed her, and even as he penetrated her she felt that he was giving her his protection; with every movement, he was promising that he could take care of her in ways that no other would. With that thought, her emotions, mind, and body went wild. Everything came to a single moment of pleasure that proved she was his and he was hers.

He continued to breath heavily, hovering over her, for what could have been a lifetime. It was as if centuries of pain and isolation shifted – albeit briefly – to innocence and youth.

* * *

With light footsteps, Tauriel hurried to the dungeons. With her newfound optimism, she set out to befriend a dwarf.

She chose the youngest one she could find, knowing that his mind would not be hardened by as many years of prejudiced stories of the elves. Perhaps it was not too late to convince him that elves were a serene and wise people, making decisions not only for the sake of self-preservation, but for the security of Middle Earth at large.

Kili was playful and unpredictable, and Tauriel liked that about him. The young dwarf was interested in her, and it didn't take long for her to understand that this was her chance to impress upon the King her skills as a spy.

Unfortunately the conversation was cut somewhat short by Legolas' suspicious glances. He disapproved of her being there, even more so now that she was speaking the common tongue with a prisoner.

Tauriel looked at Legolas and then back at Kili, deciding that it might be better to be discreet. She got up and walked over to the prince. "Shall we go?" she said. "The feast sounds like it is well underway."

"Indeed," Legolas said, acknowledging her. "My father is expecting me."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Starlight Feast

**(long) Author's Note: I took a reviewer's comment a bit seriously about Thranduil's harshness toward Legolas being a bit out of character. I kind of disagree (Thranduil seems really harsh with Legolas in the one scene we see of them together). However, I personally don't want their relationship to be perceived as a negative one, so I will try to a add some more heartfelt father-son moments here and there to develop their relationship a bit more. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**I'm a bit hesitant to keep writing, actually, because I realize there might be some extra Mirkwood scenes stuck in the extended edition of Desolation of Smaug. But then again, this story is just too fun not to write. Let's do it like this: I will come back and edit these chapters if there's anything that doesn't jive well with the material we get from the extended cut. Forgive me for now!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Starlight Feast**

Thranduil smiled as he watched a throng of elves – his people – celebrating, laughing joyously, drinking copious amounts of wine, and eating from the stores of a good harvest. This was Mereth en Gilith. The King was sitting on a throne of wood and leaves, holding his fourth glass of wine carelessly and pleasantly greeting anyone who approached him.

He personally had more than a good harvest to celebrate this night. His soldiers had defended the realm without even an injury to the cause; his son had led the capture of 13 trespassers, and Captain Tauriel… well, she had done much for him of late.

His eyes searched the celebration for any sign of her, but it wasn't long before he spotted Legolas instead, approaching the King's table in formal, royal dress. He looked marvelous, truly, with the kind face of his mother but the regal edge of his father about him. Thranduil knew that he had been somewhat harsh in recent days, and knew even more acutely how much Legolas sought his father's approval. But Legolas was still so naïve, the King thought. He knows so little of the cruel realities of the world.

Still, as Legolas approached, the King felt his heart soften, knowing that when Legolas did set out on his own – which he would in due course – he was bound to be an excellent representative of the realm. Sensitive to nature and strong as stone, Legolas had the keen senses he would need to survive what was left of the Third Age. However, he also had the distinct charm of a Mirkwood elf – a certain magnetism that would build long-lasting friendships with those he may meet.

"My son," the King said, allowing Legolas to bow his head in a show of respect. "You are welcome," he added in a commanding tone, calling the attention of the other party-goers. In a sudden moment of pride, Thranduil decided to make an announcement. "Legolas did much to protect our realm today. He is one of the many reasons we celebrate tonight."

The elves clapped appreciatively, in their own subtle ways. Legolas beamed, but couldn't help wonder where the impulsive praise was coming from. "Thank you, ada," he said quietly, taking his place on the seat beside the King. Dinner was served.

"Have some wine, Legolas," the King said jovially. "You never drink."

"I'd rather not drink while we have prisoners," Legolas said cautiously. "I should be alert."

"Have a drink, Legolas," the King narrowed his gaze and looked at him intently. "I insist," he said, smiling. "A little wine never dulled one's senses. Besides, the prisoners are not going anywhere." Thranduil motioned to one of his servants, beckoning him. "Get the prince some of my finest red!"

A few elves cheered, and others laughed. Legolas tried to smile, but his embarrassment was evident. A love of wine was one traditional sentiment Legolas could safely say he did not share with his father. He had heard rumors that his grandfather, Oropher, had not been much of a drinker either. Why couldn't he still be around now to defend his poor grandson?

This thought was interrupted by the heavenly entrance of Tauriel to the party; she was wearing something so feminine, yet so intimidating, she mesmerized him. Still technically on duty, the Captain was not ladylike, but Legolas liked that about her. She couldn't compete with the prim and proper elf women of Rivendell or Lorien, but she had an untamed wildness about her that was captivating. She was divine, in her own way. Legolas immediately rose from the table, taking his wine. On the way across the feast hall, he took another glass of wine from a servers' tray and walked directly toward Tauriel.

"Here, have a glass," Legolas said. "And let me warn you: the King is in a irrevocably good mood tonight." They both glanced back at Thranduil, who kicked a foot up over his knee and socialized warmly with a nearby elf maiden.

Tauriel blushed and graciously took the glass from Legolas' hand. "I should not drink," she said, with a slight waver in her voice. "The prisoners…"

"My father has personally asked me not to worry about the prisoners, Tauriel. And I am sure that order also extends to you. Please, have a sip for me."

"You do not like wine, Legolas," she reminded him. Ever mischievous, she added, "No need to pretend. I can drink yours for you, too, if you like." She quickly finished her wine, gave him the empty glass, and took his wine as well. Curtsying slightly, she said, "How's that for a sip?" and walked away.

Legolas stood there dumbfounded, holding an empty glass of wine.

* * *

What could have been hours later, Tauriel glanced around the party, trying to remember faces and names. Almost everyone was laughing, but some were sleeping, and others sat in small, intimate corners, speaking – and often singing – softly. A few couples romanced one another – male elves lazily dangled fruit in front of small mouths while maidens giggled and tried to bat away stray hands. Yes, it had indeed become one of those nights. The King was preoccupied, talking foreign policy with a few of his most trusted confidantes.

She had been introduced to so many of them since taking her position as Captain, but saw members of the royal court so infrequently it was nearly impossible to memorize everyone. Her eyes kept drifting back to Legolas, who sat close to the King, but not close enough to be involved in the conversation. He was on what could have been his fourteenth glass of wine. At first they had tried to maintain a knowing glance of boredom, but it was now clear that Legolas had become drunk.

Tauriel had always been able to hold her alcohol, but with her emotions so tender and mission so clear, she was not in the mood, in any case. She stood by the feast hall entrance, pretending to listen to some of her soldiers gossiping about those elves who could not come to Mereth en Gilith.

Lost in thought about how and when to pry Kili for more information, she barely noticed when Thranduil approached her. The guards dispersed quickly, as was their wont in the presence of the King.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tauriel?" the King asked, cocking his head to meet her glance.

"I have been enjoying myself for quite some time," she said with a hint of playfulness, adding "You should worry about your son."

"I always worry about my son," the King replied, pronouncing his words slowly and deliberately. "Allow me to worry about someone else for once." At risk of drawing attention to their conversation, the King stepped back from her and glanced around. He seemed as if he was about to say or do something very scandalous, but lost his chance. In that instant, a soldier burst through the door, with a frenzied look upon his face.

"My King! Captain!" he cried with desperation. "The dwarves have escaped!"


	7. Chapter 7 - A Chase

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, my loves! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of The King's Guard. I'm open to ideas so if you see any possibilities that I might have overlooked for the story, send them my way! =D Still writing this and playing with multiple endings (or stopping points, anyway). Love your feedback! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Chase**

It wasn't long before Tauriel was darting down dark passageways to the Keeper of the Keys, searching her mind for possible ways the dwarves could have escaped. How could such a catastrophe occur during her watch? She probed her guards for more information as she went, leading a troop of archers, but found all the clues she needed. The gate for barrels headed to Lake-town had been released, and the barrels were gone. The guards were sleeping, smelling heavily of wine.

"Where are the keys?" she demanded. The guards snapped to attention, but far too late. She looked toward the barrel chute and back at the guards. "Go tell the King what you have done," she ordered. "Tell Legolas to meet us on the river shore. Have the river gates shut. What are you waiting for? Go now!"

Her cheeks flared with anger as she dashed out the side doors, running down secret passageways out onto the riverside. She notched an arrow as she burst through the gate, not sure yet what to fire at but trying to demonstrate her control over the situation.

The sun was rising, but a darkness was still lingering in the forest. Something wasn't right. She and her soldiers ran along the banks, spotting the dwarves – and a stranger creature – floating in the rapids, not far off. Above her, she heard the sound of a horn. Legolas' troops had arrived just in time to close the gates.

It wasn't long, however, before Tauriel realized there was a bigger problem. She smelled the fierce and rotting smell of evil. Orcs?

In the blink of an eye, one of the guards was slain. Tauriel's attention shot to the dwarf nearby; it was Kili, the young dwarf she had spoken with just hours before. Was it mere coincidence, or were these orcs actually _chasing_ the dwarves?

"We might have known!" Legolas called from a distance. "These dwarves are on no ordinary quest," he continued, approaching her with a look of fear and suspicion in his eyes. "Kill as many orcs as you can. Ignore the dwarves!"

But Tauriel had other orders. She had to recapture at least one.

In the end, it was hopeless; the dwarves were carried down the river faster than even she could run, and the orcs were, without a doubt, following close behind. As she attempted to protect her ex-prisoners, Legolas proceeded to back off. "Fall back," he commanded to the Mirkwood archers. "That is enough."

But Tauriel still wanted to kill at least one more orc. "Leave that one alive," Legolas insisted. "We can take him to my father."

It seemed that Legolas had become endlessly confident, and almost more precise, with a few – or fourteen – glasses of wine. His princely demeanor now was nothing to be trifled with, so she conceded. She passed the orc off to a lesser couple of guards, who had a far easier time of dragging him along.

She looked on down the river, hoping that Thranduil would forgive her this time.

"My father will expect a full report from you, Tauriel," Legolas said, breaking the silence that hung over them. She glanced up at the trees, sighing. "How can we explain what is happening, Legolas? Orcs, this far into our realm? 13 dwarves and one mysterious creature escaping your father's all-but-enchanted prison cells? There is obviously some witchcraft involved."

"It is quite simple, really. We will have the Keeper of the Keys replaced," Legolas said, unfazed.

"Any theories as to how they escaped, or why orcs are chasing them?"

"It is as my father suspected, I presume. They may have secrets, but their intention is clear: the dwarves intend to reclaim Erebor," he said, simply. Tauriel was surprised that Legolas had deduced as much, but quickly reminded herself that surely the King might confide in his son from time to time. "The King does not know, however, if they are capable of doing it."

"I see," Tauriel said, trying to be professional and nonplussed. But she couldn't hold back. "Shall we find out?"

Legolas glared at her. "We will do what my father the King asks of us, Tauriel. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

After the orc had been locked up, Tauriel was summoned to Thranduil's throne. She made haste with much on her mind. As she approached him, however, her mind cleared: he was as magnificent – and intimidating – as ever, and she was captivated.

"Walk with me, Tauriel," he said to her softly, rising from his seat and beckoning her in the direction of the palace gardens. He took slow, deliberate steps down the stairs and toward the gates, glancing down at her from time to time. He was not much taller than she, but watching Tauriel made him feel like cradling her in his arms. "Guards," the King said. "Please leave us."

The guards instinctively knew to leave and shut the gates behind them. This was not the first time the King had gone on this walk, but it was the first time in several centuries that he proceeded with a lady. Discreet as ever, they made no remark and the secret would be safe with them for millennia if need be.

"There is no need to explain what happened," he said calmly. "For I know already. I place no blame with you, Tauriel."

She smiled faintly, if not with a hint of guilt.

"So tell me what you have learned from the dwarves."

"Not very much, I am afraid," she replied regretfully. "But importantly, I know they have the will, the heart, and the spirit, no doubt, to enter the mountain."

"So Legolas told you," the King confirmed. "I supposed he might. But when will my son learn that a King's secrets are not to be shared with even our most beloved friends?"

"My apologies, my lord. He told it too me freely as if I were family," she said, her face serious.

He sighed a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes. "We have oft spoke of you, Tauriel. I made it very clear that you are not and will not be his."

Tauriel was silent.

"It is important for him to know," Thranduil said confidently. "He must forever be in service to his people, his father, his future kingdom, and Middle Earth at large. I think he understands his place better now."

The King smiled upon her, casting all at once coldness and warmth into her heart. She remained unmoved, waiting for nothing and everything. He suddenly held her hand to his lips, taking in the scent of her skin and commanding her attention with icy blue eyes. He kissed her palm, her fingertips, letting her hand slide across his mouth. Tauriel was frozen; taken in by his beauty and tenderness.

"But I wonder, Tauriel…" he said, his voice muffled and desperate. "Do you understand yours?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Her Spirit

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sorry for the delay, followers! My laptop shit the bed and I have been working on this chapter at work on and off. I hope it comes out okay because the atmosphere in my office is no where near as peaceful and relaxing as my garden window! All the same, enjoy the latest chapter. Just to warn you this story is coming to a hiatus point as I eagerly await the rest of Tauriel's movie-canon story. I will probably write two more chapters and you'll have to wait until November or December for more. Hope you can keep your pants on that long! Love you guys, thanks so much for the support. xx Miss P**

**Chapter 8 – Her Spirit**

Thranduil sat thoughtfully in the gardens, resting his chin in one hand. The great trees of Mirkwood swayed above him, and Tauriel was sleeping peacefully on a curtained chaise some yards away. She hadn't gotten any sleep for almost two days, and the King could see that she was beyond tired. However, the hour had grown late. Out here in the gardens they had all the privacy one could ask for, but if they lingered on too long...

There was an orc in the dungeons that needed to be questioned. Thranduil knew this was his opportunity to flesh out the details of all of the strange goings-on in the Woodland Realm as of late. The orc, a servant of evil, could provide a wealth of interesting information.

The King walked to Tauriel, deciding it best to wake her. Her expression was optimistic and soft – all too familiar. He placed a hand on her pillow and sat down slowly beside her, hoping she would awaken naturally. She did not stir.

Bending down, the King placed his lips on her forehead, much like he would have done hundreds of years ago when she was a child, or when his wife still lived. "Wake, Tauriel," he whispered, moving closer to her ear. "You have been asleep for many hours."

"Have I?" She responded, still in the strange state of someone waking from a dream. Her voice was almost guilty as she furrowed her eyebrows in regret.

Thranduil smiled and kissed her gently below her ear and on her neck. "Will you not wake for your King?" he said playfully.

His deep voice and warm breath tickled against her skin. She made a sound not unlike a giggle, and scrunched her shoulders. Stretching her arms, she slowly opened her eyes. Thranduil was there, gazing at her lovingly. Tauriel smiled back warmly, crossing her hands behind her head.

He became suddenly serious, as he was prone to do. "I see her light in you, Tauriel. It is as if when her spirit left Middle Earth, Illúvatar himself sent you in her stead."

She instantly knew that he referred to the late Queen of Mirkwood, an elf so beautiful, she thought, that no one could describe her appearance. Tauriel sat up straight and put a hand on the King's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "A spirit like hers could not leave this world completely, no doubt."

"It seems not," he said, looking up at the sky. "I feel a deep love for you, Tauriel. A love I did not know I could still bear for another." He turned to face her, searching her eyes for some hint of confirmation.

Tauriel held his hand with both of hers, but could not speak. Inside her were feelings of doubt and uncertainty; the King seemed to be affirming love, but at the same time, clearly could not let go of his previous wife's memory. Was she just a replacement? _No_, she thought. I_ am a warrior, an unpredictable Silvan elf of no noble blood. I am flaming-red haired and youthful. I am no Queen of Mirkwood_. Still, the thought haunted her. How could she be sure that the King was in love with her?

"I will not ask for you to marry me, Tauriel, for I know it is not your place to wander these old halls until the end of your days. I know your duty is as our Captain. But when I consider what danger might befall you beyond our walls..."

Tauriel suddenly felt a fear more powerful than words: was the King asking her the unthinkable? She could not be silent. "My King," she said hastily. "I will not retire from my post. I am your Captain."

The King stiffened, and stood up. "My Captain you may be, for now. But if I ask it of you, you must stand by my side." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"My King," Tauriel said, also standing up to meet his gaze. "You ask me for protection, to guard your lands – to guard you and your son. I cannot protect you and Legolas from inside the palace walls. I know not if I am in love with you, my King. But if I am, I will do anything to keep you safe."

The King grabbed her swiftly by the wrist, and pulled her close. "There may be a time when we must fight to protect our borders. If that time comes, I too, will go to battle. Who will protect us then? Must we not protect ourselves?" Thranduil was so close to her now, he could feel her quickened breathing on his face. He knew that she was afraid of him, but he meant not to scare her. He only wanted to make her understand.

"As a firstborn child of Illúvatar, my lord, I consider it my responsibility to protect the peaceful peoples of Middle Earth in whatever way I can," Tauriel said firmly, casting off the King's hand and walking back to the palace in silence.

* * *

Tauriel paced outside of the King's throne room, deliberating. _Why does have to be so self-absorbed?_ she wondered. _It's as if he has no pity for those who are weaker and less wise than he_. Now that the orc was in their custody, she was sure he would be inspired to take a more proactive role in the affairs of both the dwarves and the neighboring lands. He had to.

Legolas marched past with a handful of guards, carrying the orc scum. Tauriel shot the orc a nasty glance and followed behind them into the throne room. Tauriel's mind was elsewhere when the King began questioning him, asking the questions she herself should have asked Kili before he and the other dwarves escaped.

But the orc caught her attention when he described how the young, black-haired archer had been shot down by a morgul arrow. He was referring to Kili, and it disgusted her that the orc would even tell them such an irrelevant bit of information.

"Just answer the question, filth," she said coarsely.

"I would not antagonize her," Legolas added. He knew how unpredictable Tauriel could be.

She was so tired of watching the orc speak. "You like killing things, orc? You like death?" a hint of anger crossed her eyes as she thought of the innocent lives the orc had taken; those of her kin and perhaps those among the dwarves as well. His time was up. "Then let me give it to you!"

Thranduil stopped her. He could see that she was letting her emotions get out of control, and did not want her to be involved in this. "Tauriel!" he shouted angrily. "Go now!" On her way past, he shot her a stern glance. She looked in the other direction before taking her leave.

It wasn't long before the orc alluded to the coming darkness and the return of the "One." Thranduil was no fool; he knew of what the orc spoke. But he no longer wished to hear it. In one swift motion, he decapitated the orc, showing Legolas an acute example of the ambiguous diplomacy of Mirkwood elves.

To his dismay, Legolas did not seem to understand the purpose of the actions, and Thranduil was not interested in explaining it. "I want the watch doubled at all of our borders, Legolas. Nothing enters this Kingdom... and nothing leaves it."

"Right away, ada," Legolas replied.

"And Legolas... I know not where Tauriel went. Find her and be sure she does not leave this palace, by the King's order."

"Understood," Legolas said, as he turned to leave. However, he knew Tauriel well, and a small thought occurred to him."Ada... what if she has already left?"

"Then you will bring her back to me, my son."


	9. Chapter 9 - Tauriel's Choice

**Author's note: Hey guys! Last chapter (I think) until the Extended Edition (I might just update a few parts here and there though). And definitely last super new content before the Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies. I hope you understand. I just really want this to be as close to movie canon as possible. You readers have been excellent and I really loved writing this for you! Requests, suggestions, opinions, all welcome! Peace out for now! xx Misspoptart**

**Chapter 9 - Tauriel's Choice**

No one could see that Legolas was fuming. He kept his gaze down, glancing up only briefly to find his way to Tauriel's quarters. Thoughts raced through his mind at a speed even he could not follow; he trembled at the sight of his own father's brutality, and he feared what Thranduil would do next. Even Legolas balked at the thought of being stuck inside the palace gates, just as the battles seemed to be heating up. He wanted to be part of the action, not trapped behind the decaying walls of the Woodland Realm. Legolas realized now that his own uncertain visions of the future were not to be ignored; he had a role left to play in this world, even though he sensed that his line, and that of Elves at large, was fading.

Tauriel's fiery attitude and determination sparked something in Legolas; but he could see that she sparked something far more interesting in the King. Now was the time to discover what that was, if he could.

He darted around the corner and found himself facing a guard. "Tauriel has asked to be left alone for the time being," said Galion, the younger guard. "I cannot let you pass."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I am the Prince of Mirkwood. I go where I please. Refuse me and the King will hear of it," Legolas retored. The guard's mouth dropped slowly, and he stood staring, paralyzed by the prince's brash tone. "Tauriel!" Legolas called. "I am coming in."

"Leave me!" Tauriel called back. "Leave me or I will tell your father that you have no respect for the ladies of this realm!"

Legolas looked at the guard in disbelief. The guard shrugged. "Since when would the King take your word over mine! I will tell him that you—"

"You quarrel as if siblings," Galion snickered. "Try using some common courtesy." Legolas sighed indignantly, unused to being treated like a common Elf. But with a female involved, things were indubitably more complicated. "Tauriel," Legolas said calmly, "Please let me in. We have to talk."

Swinging the door open suddenly, Tauriel said, "Now that's more like it. Fine. Speak your piece."

"You lost your patience today, as did my father. Now he is asking me to double the watch, close all the gates, and make sure we stay inside the palace. He has never been an open-minded person, I admit, but it seems different this time. As if he does not want us to fight. As if...he is... protecting something special."

Legolas came closer to her, so they stood face to face. Tauriel shied away, trying to hide her feelings, still hurt from the King's harsh words during the orc interrogation. In stopping her strike and asking her to leave, he had treated her like a small child. She would not accept it.

"I sense what came to pass between you and my father. I know why he is not sending you out to lead the watch..." he paused briefly, waiting for her expression to confirm what he already suspected. When Tauriel blushed, he smirked. "And you were always such a gifted warrior. It seems a waste."

She tried to hide her emotions, but her throat was closing up and her head began to ache. "Please leave," Tauriel whispered. "Please."

Legolas narrowed his eyes as he held her chin up. "The world fills with darkness, and Captain Tauriel of Mirkwood cannot fight it. I almost agree with what my father has chosen to do. But it must be painful for you, Tauriel. I am sorry for you." His mouth was so close to hers, it was as if to kiss her. She turned her head away and said nothing.

She only looked out the window at the forest stretching for miles in every direction, wondering just how close evil had already come. Her heart pounded in her chest; beating to fill the space between she and King Thranduil, for the suffering friendship of Legolas, and for the feeling of knowing everything would come to an end much sooner than her young spirit anticipated.

"Do not leave this palace," Legolas said. He turned to go and did not look back.

* * *

Thranduil was not one for worrying about the fate of the world, but he could not stop thoughts of war from crossing his mind. Sitting in his bedchamber with just a sliver of light splashed on the floor nearby, he contemplated what it would mean to mobilize his army.

He prepared himself for a relaxing bath, with his servants delicately undressing him, robe after robe, layer after layer. He imagined even these peaceful servants up in arms, and feared for their souls.

Standing naked by the poolside, it became clear to him that his one true desire was Tauriel. She belonged here, in this bedchamber, with him. She must not be caught up in a war. She must stay far from danger. He slipped gracefully into the bath and cordially dismissed his servants.

It was not long before he fell into that dream-like state of Elves, a blur between the present and the future, something like a premonition but with a touch of direct telepathy. He saw Tauriel, lying on her bed, clutching her bow. Her distant expression signaled that she was preparing to sacrifice her life. He reached out to her, caressing her forehead, looking at her with soft eyes. He whispered, "Let go of your desire to fight. Stay with me, where it is safe."

"No where is safe," she said plainly. She turned to him and smiled, revealing that she held in her hand white gems of pure starlight.

He knew then that Tauriel would face death for his own sake and he could not stop her. In his dreams, he embraced her tightly, but she still slipped away, and he sat in the water with his head tilted back, letting a small, agonized moan escape his lips.

* * *

Mere minutes after Legolas had stormed off, Tauriel began to prepare for the battle of a lifetime. She took a small collection of rations, her basic weaponry, her best bow, and enough gear to be out for a least a week. She had no intention of returning until she was sure that the Enemy was beaten back. She flung herself onto her bed, but found her thoughts drifting not to battle, but to Thranduil. He was present in her mind, but she did everything she could to resist him. She cleared her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. There was not much time.

As if to fly, she sprinted out of the palace. If she knew Legolas, he would have all the gates locked from back to front, so as not to miss anything, or anyone. Leaving the front gate open longest was necessary anyway as more troops were dispatched to double the watch. She wanted the guards at the gate to see her; she wanted to be followed. But most of all, she wanted Thranduil to know that she was leaving the palace on purpose. It would be her revenge for taking her position – and duty – so lightly.

It was all the more surprising to her, then, when she realized she was being tracked not by the King's lackeys, but by Legolas himself. As she stood at the mouth of the river, Legolas attempted to ambush her from behind, but Tauriel was prepared.

"Long has my father protected you and favored you, Tauriel. I have no doubt that he is also in love with you."

"That remains to be seen," Tauriel said, with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Now I understand. You mean to test him."

"I mean to do what was asked of me when I accepted the position of Captain," Tauriel said firmly. "And the King has lost sight of that mission."

"I do not think he will come for that mission."

"No," Tauriel agreed. "But he will come for us."

"Then I have no choice," Legolas said confidently. "I will fight by your side."


End file.
